For You To Notice
by Annika Cullen
Summary: Buffy wants Oz to notice her, but how does she get him to.


**Author's Note: **I've written BtVS stories before but this is uncharted territory. Inspired by the song For You To Notice by Dashboard Confessional. Buffy and Riley are **NOT **together, he's kind of a non-entity in my story.  
**Pairings:** Buffy & Oz  
**Warnings: **Possible spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own BtVS or any of the characters they all belong to the amazing genius that is Joss Whedon. I'm just borrowing them.

**For You To Notice**

She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. Not only was she going to tell her crush that they were her crush, she was going to do it singing. She was going to be singing in front of people, she didn't even feel comfortable singing in the shower if she knew people were home. Whatever had possessed her to sing her affections? Maybe it was because he was a guitarist.

It was seven o'clock and you could find her getting ready, she was supposed to do her bit at seven-thirty. After tearing her closet apart she decided on a pair of well-fitting dark blue bootleg jeans, a white peasant top she knew he liked and her black boots. Her hair was in a loose braid with a few wisps curling around her face, framing it. She looked herself over for the hundredth time grabbed her leather coat and left locking the door behind her.

He had received a note to be at the Espresso Pump at seven-thirty. The note was unsigned and he didn't recognize the handwriting. The wolf in him recognized the scent but couldn't place it, he knew it belonged to one of the girls he knew, but why would she send him anything? He thought she was mad at him for the Veruca-incident and then the abrupt leaving of Sunnydale without resolving the issue. He had come back 'cured' of his lycanthropy, but discovered that Willow the woman he had loved with every beat of his heart triggered the transformation. She caused so many emotions to bubble to the surface, that even with his 'long arduous hours of practice' he couldn't control.

He decided that he had to meet the mystery person at the Espresso Pump. Worst case scenario? It'd be one of Buffy's enemies and he could just wolf-out to defend himself. Best case scenario? It was a secret admirer who wanted to reveal themselves. He took a few minutes longer than usual getting ready. Making sure to chose an outfit that looked good, but also one that he wouldn't be too heartbroken about if it got ruined if he had to wolf-out.

Tonight was open-mic night. It was a new feature at the Espresso Pump ever since Rupert Giles began performing once or twice a week. Now that was talent, he could play guitar like a professional and sing just as good if not better, plus he was damn-sexy to boot and a fan favourite. They were never as busy any other day of the week like they were if Mr. Giles was performing.

Jeanette, the Friday night waitress smiled when she saw her seven-thirty act walk in. She looked nervous, but also confident. She exuded amazing strength at Jeanette hoped that the object of her affections responded in like. The small blonde looked like she didn't have nearly enough happiness in her life.

She looked around as she stepped into the Espresso Pump, they're weren't too many people here, but she still felt very unsure. This was crazy. What if he didn't feel the same? Would it ruin their friendship? She hoped not. If nothing else she wanted to keep him as a friend. Friends with benefits would be nice... 'no, bad girl' she scolded herself-- going down that train would only lead to badness.

She walked up to the counter and ordered a bottle of water and had a brief conversation with the waitress, Jeanette. She had actually helped her set this all up, she even knew who her crush was. Jeanette was supposed to make sure that every table, except the one right in front of the stage was occupied so he would have to sit directly in front of the stage. It looked like Jeanette had already done her job, there was at least one person at every table, except the one previously mentioned.

She looked around wondering where he was it was nearly seven-thirty and then she saw him. She hid slightly and made her way to the stage. It was now or never.

He walked in and looked around only one table was unoccupied and it was directly in front of the stage. He figured that whomever had sent the note had made sure of that. That probably meant it was a secret admirer and not an enemy. He sighed in relief and ran his fingers through his short spiky hair, now his natural red.

He walked up to the counter and asked the waitress, Jeanette, for a bottle of water. She told him to go wait at the table and she'd bring it to him. He gave her a questioning look but did as she suggested. He walked up to the table and sat down on the only barstool that was there. On the table was a little piece of cardboard that said Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne in the same unfamiliar handwriting as before. He knew it was planned, but wondered who had went through all the trouble for him.

Jeanette walked up to Oz's table and handed him the bottle of water and continued past him to the stage. She smiled and announced the act. She then stepped down and a blonde woman took her place.

Oz would've gasped but it wasn't his style. He ran his fingers through his hair once more and looked at the blonde. It was Buffy. He never would have guessed that Buffy would want to meet with him.

Buffy was nervous, he was there. He had come and he even was at the table she wanted him to be seated at. Buffy smiled as she watched him run his fingers through his hair. If she didn't know better she would think it was a nervous gesture. Maybe it was, but he would never admit it. Mr. cool-as-a-cucumber. Right after she thought that she realized it was a dumb saying, who came up with that?

Buffy tapped the mic and introduced herself and then began to sing.

Oz didn't know she could sing. He remembered Willow mentioning that Buffy liked to sing, but hated the way she sounded. Willow had also said Buffy was really nervous when it came to singing. If someone caught her singing she'd stop and act like that wasn't what she was doing. He listened to the words. It sounded like she was in love with him. That didn't make sense, she was in love with Angel and what about that guy Riley?

Buffy finished the song and stepped off the stage ignoring the loud clapping all around. She walked straight to Oz and looked him in his eyes. She could get lost in those endless pools of green.

Oz stepped towards her and without a second thought pulled her to him in a hug. There was a roar of cheering and he moved closer to her. He leaned over and whispered "I notice you." Then they were the only ones that existed and it happened because of three little words. "I notice you."

- -Fin- -


End file.
